Memoria Tenere
by Mijako
Summary: Was empfinden und denken Harry, Ron und Hermine am Jahrestag des Falls von Voldemort? Haben sie schon alles verarbeitet oder schreien ihre Herzen immer noch aufgrund ihrer Erinnerungen?


Mit diesem One-Shot wollte ich zeigen, dass ich diese Seite noch nicht vergessen habe und immer noch unter den Lebenden weile.

Mein Abitur nimmt leider doch zuviel Zeit ein.

**Thema:** Nachkriegszeit

**Zeit:** Ein Jahr nach dem Fall Voldemorts

**Pairings:** Hermine/Ron, Harry/Ginny ( eher indirekt )

**Rating:** Ca. ab 8 Jahren, keine Gewalt, keine extreme Romanzen, nur Andeutungen auf Schmerzen

**Vorwissen:** Dieser One-Shot stützt sich auf die Geschehnisse in den Harry Potter - Büchern 1 bis 7. Bedeutet: An den Geschehnissen in den Büchern wurde nichts verändert.

**Aus der Sicht von:** Hermine Granger

**Kurze Zusammenfassung:** Was empfinden und denken Harry, Ron und Hermine am Jahrestag des Falls von Voldemort? Haben sie schon alles verarbeitet oder schreien ihre Herzen immer noch aufgrund ihrer Erinnerungen?

**Anmerkung:** Es kommen zwei lateinische Begriffe im One-Shot vor, die möglicherweise nicht alle auf Deutsch übersetzen können. Sind für das Hauptverständnis aber nicht unbedingt wichtig.

_Memoria Tenere - In Erinnerung behalten_

_Debellato - nach beendetem Kriege_

________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**Memoria tenere**

Meine Finger gleiten über den feinen dunkelblauen Stoff, berühren ihn als wäre er heilig. Versuche mich davon abzulenken zuviel nachzudenken. Doch leider bin ich bekannt dafür, immer gerne und viel nachzudenken.

Vor zwei Jahren fing es an, dass ich diese Fähigkeit begann zu hassen. Es war nicht immer gut, wenn man viel nachdachte. Besonders nicht über das, was alles geschehen war.

Es ist längst nicht mehr so schlimm wie damals, doch besonders heute kommt alles wieder hoch.

Ich nehme meine Finger von dem Stoff und breite ihn stattdessen aus. Wieder frage ich mich, warum ich dafür soviel bezahlt habe. Ich habe schon öfter Kleider gekauft.

Wegen besonderen Anlässen. Wegen Hochzeitsfeiern, Partys und ähnlichem. Das waren immer fröhliche Feste auf die man gerne ging.

Aber freue ich mich heute? Nicht sehr. Habe ich Lust zu feiern? Überhaupt nicht.

Mit langsamen und bedächtigen Schritten gehe ich auf den Schrankspiegel zu und betrachte sowohl das Kleid, als auch mich im Spiegel.

Ich trage lediglich einen trägerlosen schwarzen BH und einen ebenfalls schwarzen Slip. Auch die habe ich extra neu gekauft. Wieder frage ich mich warum.

Wieso kaufe ich das alles, wenn ich mich gar nicht freue, es anzuziehen?

Ich sehe durch den Spiegel in mein Gesicht. Ich wirke fröhlich. Weil ich es bin? Niemals. Weil ich versuche so zu tun? Wahrscheinlich.

Ich seufze, drehe den Stoff in meiner Hand um und ziehe den Reisverschluss runter. Lasse das Kleidungsstück weiter zu Boden und steige schließlich mit meinen Beinen in das Kleid hinein.

Es passt mir wie angegossen. Der obere Teil des Kleides, die Korsage, sitzt genau da, wo sie sitzen sollte. Nicht zu hoch und nicht zu tief. Obwohl es ‚ihm' , wie ich plötzlich dachte, vielleicht nie zu tief sitzen könnte.

Wie als hätte ich diese Worte laut ausgesprochen, stehst du plötzlich mit im Raum, suchst deine Krawatte.

„Sie liegt auf dem Bett." Sage ich nachdenklich während ich mich weiter im Spiegel betrachte. „Ziehst du mir den Reisverschluss hoch?"

Du suchst noch eine Weile, legst dir schließlich die gefundene Krawatte um den Nacken und kommst zu mir rüber.

„Warum schließt du ihn nicht mit Zauberei?" fragst du, doch gleichzeitig ziehst du den Reisverschluss für mich hoch.

Ich zucke mit den Schultern. „Keine Lust zu zaubern."

Früher hätten dich diese Worte verwundert. Doch zumindest am heutigen Tag nicht.

Freust du dich heute? Ich denke nicht. Empfindest du genauso wie ich? Ich denke schon.

Als du fertig bist, legst du deine Arme um meinen Bauch und drückst mir von hinten einen Kuss auf den Hals, bevor du deinen Kopf auf meine linke Schulter ruhen lässt.

„Ist es wirklich schon ein Jahr her?"

Du siehst mit mir in den Spiegel und ich weiß, dass du meine traurigen Augen siehst. Du weißt warum sie traurig sind.

Ich führe meine linke Hand wenige Millimeter über meine rechte Brust. Die Narbe ist immer noch zu sehen. Fast vier Zentimeter ist sie lang.

Ich fahre mit meinem Finger über sie. Wer hatte mich damals noch getroffen? Auf jeden Fall war es ein schwarzhaariger Todesser gewesen.

Will ich überhaupt, dass die Narbe verschwindet? Nicht wirklich. Warum? Weil sie mich an die Menschen erinnert, für die wir gekämpft haben.

Als ich wieder in die Realität zurückfinde, sehe ich wie du mich besorgt ansiehst. Ich lächle – und du bist beruhigt. Wir sind beide traurig, wir wissen beide warum.

Ich drehe mich um und sehe zu dir hoch, ziehe die Krawatte von deinem Nacken und lege sie dir um den Kragen, bevor ich sie dir richtig umbinde, so wie ich es gelernt habe.

„Kannst du es immer noch nicht?" frage ich, halb lachend.

„Können wohl, aber ich finde es schön, wenn du es machst."

Das hast du mir noch nie gesagt. Es ist wegen heute, nicht wahr?

Als ich fertig bin, sehe ich dir in die Augen und fahre kurz durch deine roten Haare. Du lächelst mich selig an und fährst durch meine Locken, wobei du mehr Probleme hast.

Plötzlich wird dein Blick eisig. Ich weiß warum. Vor einem Jahr am Abend hast du dasselbe getan.

Auch mein Blick verändert sich, du wendest dich von mir ab und suchst dein Jackett. Ich sage nichts und suche meine Schuhe.

Mitten im anziehen hältst du inne. „Glaubst du das Harry kommt?"

Auch ich halte inne, ich weiß das dein Blick meine Augen suchen. Ich antworte nicht, doch es reicht, dass ich dir in die Augen sehe.

Muss ich dir wirklich noch eine Antwort darauf geben? Nein. Denken wir beide dasselbe? Ja das tun wir.

Nach weiteren fünf Minuten verlassen wir unser gemeinsames Zimmer im Gryffindorturm. Als eines der letzten Male. Ich weiß noch genau, was McGonagall uns dreien vor elf Monaten gesagt hat.

‚Ihr drei habt uns mehr als alle anderen geholfen, dass die Sonne wieder scheint. Wie kann ich euch mehr danken, als dass ich...' sie hatte gestoppt um ihre Tränen zurückzuhalten, ‚euch die Möglichkeit gebe, das siebte Schuljahr zu wiederholen?' ich bin mir sicher, dass sie damals eigentlich etwas anderes hatte sagen wollen.

Doch damals fingen wir alle an zu lachen. Ron und ich bekamen ein gemeinsames Zimmer im Gryffindorturm, Harry ebenfalls. Es war ihm sogar erlaubt, es mit Ginny zu beziehen.

Wir wiederholten das Jahr ohne Zwischenfälle. Bis jetzt. In ein paar Wochen, wenn alle anderen Hogwartsschüler in den Sommerferien sind, werden wir hier unseren Abschluss machen.

Konnten wir uns dieses Jahr besser konzentrieren als früher? Auf jeden Fall. Weshalb? Weil...

Bevor ich zuende denken kann, gelange ich mit Ron nach unten vor das Tor der großen Halle. Er ergreift meine Hand, sieht mich noch einmal kurz an und stößt dann das Tor auf.

Die Halle ist magisch vergrößert worden, das fällt mir beim ersten Blick auf. Es war unglaublich wie viele Menschen sich hier befanden. Jedoch nicht viele Schüler, das weiß ich. Die meisten sind bei ihren Eltern zuhause. Schließlich ist heute der bedeutenste nationale Feiertag in der Geschichte. Da wollen viele der Kinder zuhause bei ihren Eltern sein.

Nein, die meisten Personen sind wichtige, bedeutsame Zauberer wie beispielsweise der Zaubereiminister oder jene, die damals mit uns gegen den schwärzesten aller Magier gekämpft und überlebt haben, sogar ausgezeichnet worden sind.

Es sind Auroren, die ihren Zweck verloren haben.

Während ich mit Ron weiter auf den großen Tisch zulaufe, der für die Lehrer und uns drei bestimmt ist, fällt mir der große Wandbehang auf, der genau dort an der Decke hängt, wo damals Albus Dumledore's Stuhl immer gestanden hatte.

Auf dem Wandbehang steht in großen, schwungvollen aber dennoch schlichten Lettern **„Debellato – Es ist vorbei"**. Wer Latein kann, ist hier klar im Vorteil, denke ich plötzlich.

Als wir am Tisch ankommen, fällt uns beiden sofort auf das Harry fehlt.

„Vielleicht ist er in irgendeinem Raum, wo er warten soll, bis sein Name laut ausgerufen wird." Flüstert Ron mir plötzlich zu. „Das habe ich mal in einem Muggelfilm gesehen."

„Ja ich hoffe, du hast Recht."

Doch noch während wir uns hinsetzen wissen wir beide, was passieren wird.

Erst als wir darauf warten, dass die Feier vom Zaubereiminister eröffnet wird, fällt mir auf, dass alle Blicke auf uns beide gerichtet sind. Spätestens seit dem vergangenen Jahr kann ich nachfühlen, wie sich Harry schon immer gefühlt haben musste.

Denn seit dem die Zaubererwelt herausgefunden hatte, dass Ron und ich Harry sehr geholfen hatten ( wer auch immer das schon wieder verkündet hatte ), wurden auch wir beide als Helden gefeiert.

Glücklicherweise werden meine Gedanken an die Vergangenheit gestoppt, bevor sie zu weit ausufern. Der Zaubereiminister betritt gerade die Bühne und beginnt damit, die „Feier" mit einer Rede zu eröffnen.

Natürlich beginnt er erst einmal mit ein paar einschmeichelnden Worten.

„Liebe ehemalige Auroren, liebe bedeutungswürdige Helden des letzten Jahres und liebe sonstige Anwesenden... ein Jahr ist nun vergangen, seit dem der größte aller schwarzen Magier endlich das zeitliche gesegnet hat.

Ein guter Grund, dieses Datum dementsprechend zu feiern!

Es ist klar, dass wir damals auch viele ehrenwerte Personen verloren haben und deshalb soll dies heute nicht nur eine Feier, sondern ganz besonders auch eine Gedenkfeier für die Gefallenen sein."

„Er schmückt alles wunderbar mit Worten aus, damit er gut da steht. In Wirklichkeit will er doch nur Feiern. Die Gefallenen kannte er nicht, deshalb sind sie ihm egal." Flüstert Ron mir leise zu, als der Zaubereiminister eine kurze Pause macht.

Ich nicke ihm unauffällig zu, obwohl mir seine aggressive Wortwahl doch etwas auffällt. Aber ich weiß. Es ist wegen heute.

„Unsere Feier wird nun von ein paar Worten eröffnet, von den Personen die damals alles miterleben mussten und nun vielleicht ein paar erinnernde und tröstende Worte für uns alle übrig haben.

Ich bitte nun um einen großen Applaus für den jungen Mann, der uns vor genau einem Jahr von all diesem Leid befreit hat. Ein Hoch auf-"

Meine Augen wenden sich auf die Person, die direkt hinter dem Zaubereiminister steht und ihm nun unaufhaltsam in den Rücken stupst. Der Zaubereiminister hatte stets versucht, dass zu ignorieren aber jetzt dreht er sich tatsächlich zu ihm und flüstert einige Worte.

Als er sich wieder zum Mikrofon umdreht, wirkt sein Blick verstimmt.

„Ähm... bitte vergessen sie, was ich gesagt habe. Ich habe wohl den Ablaufplan durcheinandergebracht..." sagt er und zeigt nun ein schiefes Grinsen, worauf die meisten Gäste beginnen, über seinen Fehler zu lachen.

Doch Ron und ich können uns schon denken was das bedeutet... Harry ist nicht aufgetaucht.

Wir beide hören seinen Worten gar nicht mehr zu, sondern stehen unvermittelt auf und gehen auf die schweren Türen der großen Halle zu. Alle Gäste blicken uns fragend hinterher, und mein langes Kleid war bei dem schnellen Gehen auch nicht gerade eine Hilfe.

Kaum haben wir die große Halle verlassen und die Tür hinter uns geschlossen, sehen wir auch schon wie McGonagall auf uns zukommt und einen Zettel in der Hand hält.

Sie wirkt bedrückt als sie schließlich vor uns steht und ohne ein Wort drückt sie uns den Zettel in die Hand.

Ich hielt ihn so, dass Ron ihn mitlesen konnte.

_**Ich kann das einfach nicht. **_

_**Harry Potter**_

Ron und ich verziehen keine Miene und seufzen auch im Gegensatz zu McGonagall nicht. Im Grunde haben wir schon seit Wochen damit gerechnet, dass genau das an diesem Tag passieren würde.

Aber ich weiß, dass Ron ihn dafür genauso wenig verurteilt wie ich es tue.

Hat sich vor einem Jahr am heutigen Tage sein gesamtes Leben verändert? Ja, das hat es. Hätten wir am Jahrestag genau reagiert? Zu hundert Prozent.

„Ich war so dumm, ihm so etwas tatsächlich anzutun. Er hat so gefasst reagiert als ich ihn um diese Rede bat, so als hätte er alles so weit es geht verarbeitet. Warum habe ich seinen Schmerz nicht gesehen?" fragt McGonagall.

Ihre Augen schwimmen nun in Tränen.

„Gib dir nicht selbst die Schuld Minerva." versuche ich sie zu beschwichtigen. „Er hat doch schon immer versucht, seine seelischen Schmerzen zu verstecken. Er hat nur selten Hilfe gewollt."

Ich sehe noch einmal kurz zu Ron hinüber. Denken wir genau dasselbe? Ja, das tun wir. Wissen wir, wo er ist? Ja, und wir müssen ihm auf der Stelle folgen.

„Wenn der Zaubereiminister unsere Namen ruft, sag ihm, uns wäre etwas dazwischen gekommen." Sagt Ron noch hastig, während wir uns beide gleichzeitig umdrehen und in dieselbe Richtung rennen.

Aus dem Hogwartsschloss hinaus. Auf die Ländereien und in den strömenden Regen... zu Harry.

Endlich kann ich dich sehen, auch wenn meine Wimpern von einigen Regentropfen verklebt sind. Ich stupse Ron an, damit er dich auch erkennt.

Wir laufen die letzten Meter zu dir herüber, in denen ich das Gefühl habe aufgrund meines langen, nassen, verschlammten Kleides in ein Moor zu versinken.

Ron registriert es und hält mich fest.

Nun sehen wir dich an. Dort stehst du, vor dem Grab der Person, die dir nach deinen Eltern bestimmt am meisten bedeutet hat. Ohne ihn hättest du den ganzen Weg durch die Hölle nie durchgestanden.

Dumbledore, dein Mentor, dein Helfer, dein... zweiter Vater, der genauso wie Sirius jederzeit alles für dich getan hätte und getan hat.

Deine Kleider triefen ebenso wie unsere vor Nässe, allerdings kommt es mir so vor, als würdest du schon Stunden dort stehen.

Hast du uns bemerkt? Garantiert. Willst du noch mit uns sprechen? Ich weiß es nicht.

Deine Finger berühren langsam den weißen Marmor, legst schließlich beide Hände auf den Grabdeckel.

Ron und ich wissen beide, dass wir in diesem Moment eigentlich kein Recht haben dich zu stören oder anzusprechen. Nach gefühlten zehn Minuten sagt immer noch niemand von uns ein Wort.

Ron zieht an meiner rechten Hand. Ohne ihn anzusehen, weiß ich dass er lieber gehen und Harry alleine lassen will. Doch ich reagiere nicht darauf.

Ich will ihn nicht alleine lassen. Nicht jetzt.

„Ich... ich frage mich was er gemacht hätte." Sagt Harry dann doch plötzlich, aber so leise und kraftlos, dass es mir im Herzen weh tut.

„Ob er gefeiert hätte. Ich konnte... es einfach nicht tun. Diese Rede halten. Den Menschen, die uns so viel bedeutet haben, zu Gedenken und im selben Moment genau das zutun, was das Zaubereiministerium von mir will."

Der Regen wird noch ein Stück kräftiger, während du trotz des Schlamms unter uns vor dem Grab auf die Knie sinkst und den Kopf hängen lässt.

„Ich glaube einfach nicht, dass... es angemessen ist, ihnen zu gedenken indem wir Alkohol trinken, lachen und scherzen. Wenn wir das tun, wozu sie nicht mehr in der Lage sind und was sie gleichzeitig eigentlich verdient hätten mit uns zu tun."

Deine Stimme klingt gebrochen. Auch wenn wir dein Gesicht nicht erkennen, wissen wir das du einfach nicht mehr weiterkannst. Die Augen geschlossen hast und sie am liebsten nie wieder öffnen würdest. Wie der Mann wenige Zentimeter vor dir.

„Wie soll... kann ich so etwas feiern, wenn ich gleichzeitig immer noch ihre Schreie höre? Jede Nacht davon Träume, wie Fred, Tonks, Lupin und die ganzen anderen tot vor uns liegen? Wenn ich weiß, dass wir sie eigentlich hätten retten können! Ich höre jede Nacht... immer noch Stimmen die...um Gnade flehen... selbst die Stimmen von... weinenden Kindern..."

Du stoppst mehrmals im Satz. Aber ich kenne dich auch so gut genug.

Denke ich, dass du weinst? Ja das tue ich. Tun Ron und ich dasselbe? Ja, das tun wir. Und zum ersten Mal heute bin ich wirklich froh das es regnet. Damit ihr beide nicht seht, wie schwach ich bin und meinen Tränen nachgebe.

„Es... ist einfach nicht richtig... diesen Tag zu feiern. Es gibt nichts zu feiern, nur zu trauern. Zu trauern um Menschen die gestorben sind und es mehr als ich, der die Vergangenheit einfach nicht vergessen kann, verdient hätten weiterzuleben.

Ich verhalte mich wie ein Häufchen Elend, obwohl das auch nichts ändert. Viel lieber hätte ich mit Tonks und Lupin getauscht. Damit ihr Sohn noch mit seinen Eltern aufwachsen kann. Ich bin es ihnen zum Vergleich nicht wert, weiterzuleben..."

Die Worte treffen mich, obwohl ich mir schon seit einem Jahr gedacht habe, dass du so etwas ähnliches denken könntest.

Doch es ist etwas anderes, es über dich zu glauben und dich trotz dessen lächeln zu sehen, oder es aus deinem Mund zu hören, während du dich nicht mehr auf deinen Beinen halten kannst.

Ich halte mein Kleid hoch und laufe vorsichtig zu dir, knie mich hinter dich und lege meine frierenden blanken Arme um die deine.

Mein Kopf ist auf deine rechte Schulter gebettet und ich merke mit meinen Wangen, dass du dich tagelang nicht rasiert haben musst. Ich weiß, dass für dich das alles egal geworden ist.

Gleichzeitig weiß ich, dass Ron mir gefolgt ist und nun auch hinter mir steht.

„Du hast... vollkommen Recht. Wir sollten diesen Tag nicht feiern." Sage ich leise, doch auch meine Stimme ist gebrochen und klingt somit längst nicht so kraftvoll, wie sie sollte.

„Aber so schwer es auch ist, wir müssen versuchen nach vorne zu schauen." Stimmt mir Ron zu. „Hermine und ich wollten... heute eigentlich auch nicht kommen. Aber wir müssen den auch heute noch mit uns trauernden Menschen zeigen, dass es vorwärts gehen kann. Auch wenn es schmerzt."

Ich schlucke zweimal um weitere Tränen hinunterzudrängen, bevor ich wieder zu sprechen beginne.

„Aber eines darfst du nie vergessen, Harry. Diese von uns geliebten Menschen haben nicht nur ihr Leben gelassen, um Voldemort zu besiegen. Sie haben auch ihr Leben gelassen damit wir Überlebenden eine bessere Zukunft haben können. In der wir friedlich leben.

Sie sind gestorben, damit wir weiterleben können. Und dieses Geschenk müssen wir annehmen und sie somit ehren... wie es vielleicht... Albus sagen würde."

Wir hören dich noch einmal schluchzen, bis du deinen Kopf endlich hebst.

Wenige schweigende Minuten später stehen wir alle drei auf, blicken noch einmal auf das Grab und kehren dann zurück. Jedoch nicht ins Schloss. An einen ruhigen trockenen Ort, an dem wir allein sein können.

Haben Ron und ich dich ein wenig stärken können? Vielleicht. Sind alle deine Wunden vollständig geheilt? Nein. Und das werden sie auch nie.


End file.
